Communication devices such as mobile phones, cellular phones, laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and messaging devices have become a part of everyone's life these days. As a result, everyone wants their communication devices to work at all times and at all destinations, even when they are moving from one destination to another. However, when a person moves, with his/her communication device, from one destination to another while communicating with some one, the communication gets disturbed. At times the communication also drops when the person moves from one destination to another.
One of the reasons for disturbance in the communication is difference in protocols used by different serving systems and network devices such as Base Transceiver Stations (BTS) and Mobile Switching Centres (MSC) to anchor communication when the person moves from a destination in a cellular domain to another destination in packet domain, for example, an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) domain. Another reason can be lack of knowledge at the communication device regarding the protocols used by different network devices to anchor the communication.
In light of the above, there is a need for a method and system for determining capability of a serving system for an intelligent network protocol capability. Further, the method and system should also be able to direct serving systems regarding which protocols to use for anchoring the communication.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.